1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a gamma voltage generator and a display device having a gamma voltage generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a data driver to drive the pixels of a display panel. One type of data driver converts digital image to analog data based on grayscale gamma voltages output from a gamma voltage generator. The gamma voltage generator may adjust grayscale gamma voltages to achieve a desired dimming level. This may produce a corresponding change in luminance. However, if the gamma voltage generator has a cascade structure, luminance reversal dimming (in which the luminance increases as the dimming level increases) may occur. This may result from calculating lower grayscale gamma voltages based on one or more upper grayscale gamma voltages.